Auxilium: Fenice
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Lovino Vargas, grandson of Romulus Vargas, was the first child born of Romulus' children. This alone, was a miracle as Lovino's parents were both infertile and despite this-Lovino and later Feliciano were born. From day one, everyone knew Lovino was special. Look inside, guys! Full description there! Human AU.
1. Lovino

_**The beginning of a new series of fanfiction where different characters from Hetalia: Axis-Powers are different experiments created by the ancients (Germania, Rome, Britannia, Gaul, Normandy ect).**_

_**Fanfiction 1- Romano- Fenice**_

_**Description- Lovino Vargas, grandson of Romulus Vargas, was the first child born of Romulus' children. This alone, was a miracle as Lovino's parents were both infertile and despite this-Lovino and later Feliciano were born. From day one, everyone knew Lovino was special. Not only was he a silent born child, who adapted to life outside the womb quickly, but he was born /dry/ and /warm/ with a marking of a wing on his right shoulder blade. His parents did not see Lovino's difference, having been first time parents, but the newly made grandfather did. During the night after Lovino was born, the young Italian 'disappeared' and was never seen again by his beloved parents. Strangely, the grandfather everyone loved had also left the picture and now gained a child to raise as his own. Now, what will happen to this young Italian? Read to find out.**_

_**Hello! Welcome to my new fanfiction, Auxilium~ Now I know what you're thinking-yet another fanfiction she's going to get bored with. Well, I certainly hope I don't leave this one! For those waiting for chapters to Alfred in Wonderland and Please can you keep my secret, please be patient. I am working on these chapters as fast as I can! :) For now-Enjoy this random idea I got while looking at a wingtalia image~ Reads, reviews and favs, follows are adored xxx Enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer~ DSOTL does /not/ own Hetalia or any of it's characters. All rights go to respective owners.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

Lovino Vargas stretched lazily in the hot, early June sunshine and rolled over on to his stomach. He frowned and peered through a tangle of brown locks at his friend and adopted brother Antonio Carriedo, who was lying on the grass, his eyes tightly shut.

"Wake up, 'Tonio, and say something interesting, damn it!"

"I am awake. It's you who've been asleep, Lovi," came the indignant reply.

Gilbert Beilschmidt reached over and flicked a handful of grass across Lovi's bare legs. "Snoring too," he informed him cheerfully.

Lovi grunted in disbelief and buried his head in the grass, huffing at the Prussian boy's cocky nature and the Spaniard's smart-ass reply.

It was as Lovino put it, 'tar-melting hot' and according to the weather forecast, the good weather was here for a long time to come. The backyard to the Spaniard's home, shady and green and nearby the Italian boy's own home, was the favourite lunch-time spot for all of the little group of friends to meet up. Or-those whom Lovino's grandfather, Romulus, approved of. The noise of the busy Spanish streets faded into the background and if you could ignore the insistent sound of horns from the cars you could almost pretend you were in the countryside.

Antonio and Gilbert's friend, Francis Bonnefoy, looked up from his romance novel.

"We seem to spend all of our free time asleep these days," He said softly.

"It's so damn hot, what else _is _there to do, idiota?!" complained Lovino testily, swinging himself upright. "Either way, it does us good to get some fresh air...especially when grandpa doesn't let me out to be with you guys anymore." He dug crossly into a daisy, his frown deepening.

"To be fair, with your eighteenth birthday coming up, the stress he's feeling with you growing up is enough to send a saint up the wall, let alone your usually unpredictable grandfather," chuckled Gilbert, trying to joke Lovino out of his bad mood. Just lately he had been far from pleasant company. He argued at every little thing and it was too hot to enjoy quarreling.

Antonio nodded in agreement, understanding better than anyone that Lovino's growing up was rather important to Romulus Vargas and the elder man had put a lot of work into the suddenly grumpy Italian. The noise of the people on the Spanish streets couldn't help Romulus concentrate on his plans. Honestly, you would find yourself writing down ideas on how to build sound-proof windows and walls for as cheap of price as possible instead of planning an 18th birthday.

"I just don't understand why he has to be so controlling," Lovi grumbled, finally uprooting the daisy with a vicious dig of his nail.

"Question of who you're with, how long you're out for and from what time in the morning, and-"

"Oh _all right, _Francis! We all know you know my grandfather well enough to be his own son. There's no need to keep harping on at me about it."

Francis looked up sharply as a nasty little pause grew after Lovi's last words. He had sounded really sarcastic then, quite unlike the Lovi he had known from previous years. He glanced over at Antonio for help but the way he was lying, eyes shut, flat on his back and was obviously miles away dreaming of tomatoes. It was Gilbert who came to his rescue. He suddenly sprang up, pushing back his frosty strands of silver hair.

"Action, everyone. We'll all melt if we lie here much longer, which is a totally unawesome way to die may I add! Or worse, we'll get sunstroke. Lovino! Get up and start picking tomatoes! For some reason you and Antonio always obsess over that fruit...it's weird!"

Lovino huffed and tried to throw off his bad temper. He knew he was being harsh but it was so hot he felt miserable, being more sensitive to the heat than most other people. "Good idea," he said, getting to his feet and grabbing the basket Antonio had left on the porch. Noticing the grass Gilbert had to graciously sprinkled on his legs, he grumbled and banged his legs until there was no more of the 'nasty nature'. "We promised to meet your brother at the gate with a basket for his dad, remember? It was better without the stick-up-his-ass spoil sport being around, but he couldn't have that cold forever, si? Idiota couldn't catch a cold in the winter, oh no, had to be when summer began-"

Antonio came back to earth at these words. Life had seemed strangely more dull without Ludwig forever being strict about his brother's activities, despite him being the younger child of the two. And although Antonio was very fond of Lovino, there were times when the little Italian needed sitting on good and hard and Ludwig was the only person to do it successfully.

He watched the others wander off towards the bushes, glad of a chance to be on his own for a change. One thing about being a social butterfly was that you were always surrounded by people no matter the time of day or year. You couldn't get away from anyone to think. Antonio pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and sighed. He hated the fact Lovi's eighteenth birthday was merely a week away, knowing that the young Italian was going to go through a lot of pain as he did every year. He adored Lovino and hated the thought of the young boy sick with fever, his body temperature soaring unlike anything he'd ever seen before. At least he could help care for the boy, Lovino wouldn't have stood for it if he wasn't. He smiled as he imagined the little Italian's anger at such a crime and cursing his grandfather for such sacrilege. To Lovi, Antonio was the brother he'd always wanted and had a way with calming him down when he had his infamous 'fever', and Antonio often thought the same about Lovino. He gave the Spaniard's life a bit of sugar, spice, and everything nice. At the funny rhyme appearing in his thoughts, he began to hum a salsa tune he had learnt as a child and began to move his body to the beat he was humming.

"Do you often dance lying flat on your back?" Said a voice above him. "Really, Antonio, you have no idea how foolish it looks."

Antonio opened his eyes, startled, then became serious as Romulus Vargas, arms crossed, dropped to the ground beside him.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't realize I was."

"No need to apologize, infant. I'm perfectly fine for what you do in your own home, as long as Lovino doesn't pick up such childish traits." He chuckled and gave a grin, his teeth flashing in his tanned face. Somehow Romulus never really looked like a man in his 50's. His clothes seemed too casual and trendy. But he was quite a powerful man who was also quite an important business man too. Why Antonio never felt in awe of him like he did Romulus' business partner and Gil's grandfather he had never been able to fathom.

"Well, how's life, Antonio? Bearing up?" Antonio smiled. Romulus was the only person who really used his full name and called him 'infant' for fun. He remembered how he had coined it for him on his very first meeting with the Italian elder. He had been so childish, so small and innocent, that infant apparently seemed rather appropriate.

"I'm fine. Hot and sticky and dreading Lovino's birthday, but otherwise on top of the world."

Romulus stretched his length along the grass and stared up at the cloudless sky. "Indeed, I too have been not looking forward to him growing to this age...he's had such a free life, Antonio, and this fever shall be the worst one yet-."

"You know about the intensity of this fever?" Antonio raised an eyebrow as he asked this, suddenly rather curious about how much the Italian man actually knew of his grandson's ailment.

There was a long pause as Romulus merely stared up at the sky as the familiar yell of Gilbert and Ludwig reached his ears and causing him to chuckle. "That reminds me, give my best wishes to those of the Beilschmidt family, would you?" He asked, sitting up and looking over in Lovino's location. Bringing a whistle to his lips, the Italian boy looked over and instantly rushed to his grandfather.

Antonio blinked, the sudden change of subject confusing him to a state of stupidity. Even as Lovino knelt by him and said goodbye before leaving with his grandfather, he didn't ask for his basket or a tomato in the least as he usually had done. Furrowing his eyebrows, the Spaniard got to his feet and decided he had a little business trip he had to make before Lovi's birthday. It was...rather important and pressing.

* * *

"Did you have fun at Antonio's, pretty birdy~?" Romulus cooed to his grandson, an arm wrapped around his shoulders as he led him towards the basement.

"Si, grandfather...thank you for allowing me out today." Lovino replied without a second thought, offering the elder a smile and suppressing a shudder as the door to his _cage _opened.

"Si, well, don't expect it again until your birthday. I think the pretty birdy needs his rest before the fever, don't you?"

Lovino frowned as he was shoved into the basement cage, sighing and sinking to his knees with his back facing his grandfather. "Yes...grandfather." He murmured softly, his body heating up severely and eyes glowing an ember-like orange.

As soon as the words left his lips, his body turned to ashes and in its place a young bird with a body and wings of fire flew to it's perch. Giving a cry, it watched Romulus laugh mockingly at his state before the elder leaving and locking the door behind him. His house...his home...it was nothing more than a disguise for the cage...

For, the Italian was a creature inhuman...  
He was born with a pet name...  
Fenice.


	2. Feliciano

The sun pouring through the window woke Feliciano up. He lay gazing up at the primrose painted ceiling, thinking back over the previous night's events. He had arrived at Antonio's home just in time for supper. Driving from the train station in a taxi, polite conversation between him and his guardian Roderich became harder and harder to find. The busy Spanish streets flashed past the car in never-ending rows of other cars and bikes. As the taxi rocketed down narrow back streets and up sharp hills, Feliciano couldn't help comparing it with the warm streets of his beloved home Venice he had only left that previous night. Much as he loved Venice, Spain was a land that was very special to him.

Feliciano had only caught a fleeting impression of the large grey manor house that was to be his home for the next few days. It was not until he really explored the next morning that he realized how beautiful the old house was.

Antonio's home stood in its own grounds, hidden from the road by high fences lined with tomato bushes. At the rear, the kitchen gardens swept down a slope that ended in rough long grass. And then you were on the cliffs with the Spanish bay below you.

Feliciano sighed and rolled over on to his stomach. It seemed such a shame that this wonderful house should only be used by Antonio and the occasional visitor. It was centered round a large oak-paneled hall with all the other rooms leading from it. A vast staircase ran down each side of the hall and a long gallery swept round above, joining the two flights. Antonio was the owner who had inherited it from a long lost family member and he was known to go and stay with his friends Francis and Gilbert whenever he got the chance. Feliciano had known Antonio for years and liked him immensely, feeling dreadfully sorry that his family weren't staying in his beautiful house. Feli glanced over to where just the top of Roderich's dark chocolate hair could be seen from under the bed-sheets. He had only given his guardian a vague reason as to why he had decided to visit Antonio and it was surprising that Roderich hadn't pressed him for more details. But Feli knew he wasn't satisfied with half-truths and would wish to know the real reason in great detail very soon.

Over by the door on the other side of the room Roderich's wife Elizabeta lay, curled up like a cat, still fast asleep. To Feli's delight the bedrooms were small and not dormitories like he had feared. He and his guardian's were on the top floor with Antonio's room below them. There were plenty of rooms for the trio to have stayed in, but Feli had a fear of being alone and always requested at least one of his guardians would stay with him.

Feli swung his legs out of bed and padded silently to the window. He gazed out in delight as he had done the previous night and beyond the cliffs he could see the dark blue line of the horizon where sea and sky met. The sea was flat and blue again and a faint haze in the sky heralded the beginning of yet another sunny day in Spain.

Behind him, Roderich stirred and rolled over, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. He gazed around him, bewildered for a moment, before sighing in content and getting up to walk over to his wife.

"Wake up, Elizabeta. I must say it is a gorgeous day today-"

"Si, and it's Sunday so we can go to the beach~!" Feli cheered, whooping and pirouetting round the room in his pyjamas, ending up bang on Elizabeta's back.

"I'm hungry," said Elizabeta practically, yawning loudly.

"Don't mention that word or else..." whatever Roderich had been going to say was lost as a thunderous knock on the door announced the arrival of Antonio and Gilbert.

"If my guests can stir themselves, breakfast is ready. Gilbert, Francis and I are due to go swimming if Feliciano would like to join us," came Antonio's shout. He could never lie in bed and were always up indecently early in Roderich's opinion.

Before anyone could reply, the door was bust open and the silver haired boy had instantly tackled Roderich to the ground with a distinct laugh.

"Kessessesse, Roderich old man~ Good to see you could make it to the top of the stairs~"

"Ja, well Gilbert, if you don't quit it with the 'old man' thing, i'll make it so you're at the bottom of those stairs in record time." The Austrian snapped, looking up at his wife for assistance.

Despite this, Elizabeta's interests were not on her husband as they usually were, they were on Feli. The Italian boy was staring out of the window, un-moving, a serious expression painted on his face as with every breath came his vocal tic _'ve'._

"Feli?" She asked, tapping his shoulder and pausing when she noticed a young boy staring up at their window. Mirroring Feliciano, a frown adorned her expression and she began to ramble on in a series of incoherent cheers as she closed the curtains.

"Now then, no need for peeping toms is there, Feli?"

The Italian shook his head, smiling at Antonio and once again beginning a series of pirouettes around the Spaniard as he cheered, "We're going to the beach~ We're going to the beach~"

Antonio could merely watch in silence as Roderich and Elizabeta struggled to remove Gilbert from the room and the sound of Feliciano's chanting filled his ears. He paled, having seen the same boy as Elizabeta and Feliciano and quickly and quietly exiting the room. Only one name popped into his head as he grabbed his jacket from the hallway.

_Lovino_

* * *

He had snuck out once again. The Italian knew better than anyone what trouble awaited him if he got caught and the first port of call he felt he had to make was to Antonio. Upon seeing the guest rooms curtains open, he'd assumed Francis or Gilbert was staying over.

At first, he thought of throwing pebbles at the window to get their attention, then went against it as he found he was being stared at quietly through the window by a younger boy. He must have been at least a year younger than him, with similar brown hair and a curl that suspiciously stuck out just as his own did. Strange...since when was Antonio with people _other _than himself, Gilbert and Francis?! Lovino was dumbstruck, did this mean he was being replaced?! With six days until his eighteenth birthday?! The Italian whimpered at the thought, running off to the cliffs which linked Antonio and Romulus' homes together. He wished to be by the sea, no matter how dangerous it was for him...

* * *

After breakfast was over and a long hour had been spent tidying bedrooms and writing letters home, Feliciano, Gilbert, Roderich and Elizabeta dragged on their shorts over swimming costumes and invaded the kitchen for packed picnic lunches. Then, armed with a huge selection of food, cushions, each balls and books they raced down the garden and scrambled down the cliff path to stake out their favourite part of the beach before anyone else arrived.

The small bay was deserted. "I suppose people are allowed on the beach," said Roderich, gazing up at the surrounding cliffs.

"Mr Vargas doesn't own the bay. I asked Antonio." Gilbert chimed, ruffling the Austrians hair to simply wind him up.

"We should put up a large notice at the top of the cliffs saying, **Private- Keep off. Large dog.**" mused Elizabeta, covering herself with sun-tan oil.

"I think the smell of that stuff is enough to put anyone off," remarked Gilbert, wrinkling his pale nose in disgust. Elizabeta threw a handful of sand at him and chased him down into the sea.

"That girl's energy..." Roderich mumbled to himself aghast, burying himself into the warm sand to relax.

Feliciano laughed and then stopped, seeing a brown haired boy dashing along the cliff tops. He began to yell and swung his towel energetically above his head, but although the boy turned and saw him, he hurried off along the cliff top then disappeared into the shadows.

"Don't start trying to talk to strangers, Feliciano." Roderich scolded, eyes closed despite apparently seeing him.

Feli sighed and watched as the boy grew smaller and smaller, his eyes allowing him to see quite far and into darkness without a problem.

"Roderich, what's around the other side of that cliff, is there anything special?"

The Austrian screwed up his eyes in thought. "No. Just rocks I think. No. I'm wrong. There's a stretch of sand but nothing much to look at. I suppose it's a nice area to be alone."

"There's another one who likes being on his own," said Francis as walked towards the duo. He pointed to where Antonio's slim figure could be seen loping across the top of the cliff.

"I was going to ask him to come join us, seeing he's the one who invited us," said Feli, who hadn't seen much of Antonio since about an hour back.

"He's probably going down to the town for a newspaper," said Roderich dismissively, "Now do shut up and let me relax, would you?"

* * *

The morning passed slowly by in a round of swimming and sunbathing. They ate their lunch ravenously, Gilbert wistfully eyeing the others' sandwiches when he had finished his.

"I do wish you'd look the other way," complained Roderich crossly. "you're making me feel I should give you one, and seeing you've eaten double my amount already I don't see why I should. You're a pig, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Getting fat too," put in Francis, idly poking his friend in the stomach.

Feli jumped up before the row broke and pulled on his shorts over his swimming costume. "Before that argument breaks out, i'm going to walk round the cove and go back over the cliffs for a while~! Anybody coming~?" He asked sweetly, looking at Francis and Gilbert mainly.

Francis stared at him in horror and announced solemnly, "it's the heat, friends. It's turned his head. Walk round the cove, up those cliffs. I'd rather die."

"Yeah," Gilbert butted in, "Roderich's going to have to carry me back as it is."

The others laughed, choking on their lunch at Roderich's horrified expression. Feli grinned, and snatching up his shoes and towel, he set off down to the water's edge to paddle round to the cliff edge. He vaguely heard Elizabeta shouting something after him but was too far away to hear. He turned and waved. Knowing Elizabeta she was probably warning him against climbing the rocks or going out too far by himself. Elizabeta was always worrying.

* * *

The sea ran silvery over his feet as he lazily strolled along watching his footprints fill with water and vanish behind him as the tide rolled over them. Coming to an area where he had to climb he covered his arms with his towel and scrambled up over them until he reached the top. He hesitated for a second, standing perched precariously on the wet seaweed-covered boulders, gazing out at the water that was now flecked with white as the wind began to blow harder. He gazed round the next cove, disappointed. There was a stretch of silvery sand but the rocks were high and forbidding and not at all pretty. No one would want to be in that area.

"Oh, I was hoping to see that boy...I wouldn't have bothered to clamber all the way round here if I didn't think he wasn't here. I should have more sense than to follow strange boys around...it sounds weird." He gazed back the way he had come. Most of the beach was hidden from view round the side of the cliff. He could just see Roderich who was packing up the picnic things. The others were out of sight. Feli frowned. It was a long way back. He paddled round the tiny cove and scrambled up over more rocks and boulders to find himself in an even smaller, narrower cove, running back farther into the cliffs between high, towering slopes. There was no path leading up from the sand so he would have to go back after all. He sat down crossly to get his breath back. The wind was blowing harder round this side of the cliffs causing Feli to hug his knees up to his chin and gaze out at the continually moving sea.

"It's cold..." he mumbled sadly, shaking his head in defeat before an idea came to him. Rubbing his hands together he scrambled to his feet, finding bits of driftwood around and placing it in a pile before him. Giving a grin, the Italian boy blew on the wood, it instantly catching on fire and providing temporary warmth. Using this, he allowed the flames to lick at his fingertips and he relished in its warmth until he heard footsteps. Turning his head, he was greeted by olive green eyes and a gasp. It was the boy from before!

What was he going to say upon seeing Feliciano's deadly secret? How did he set the wood on fire?! Deep down, Lovino could sense there was something different about this boy...something _familiar._

"I-I can explain-!" Feliciano jumped to his feet, worry evident in his expression and tears pricked his eyes, "Please don't tell anyone!"

"You..." Lovino began, staring the younger Italian in the eyes, "You...are like me."

_A click, a spark._

_Two coloured flames danced together as one._

_A new friendship was born._

_A newborn bond which was already broken._


	3. Hell or High Water

Before the two boys could discuss anything more on the subject, Feliciano felt water splash on his face. He looked up, frowning. It couldn't be rain yet, the clouds hadn't reached the coast. He looked round then as the salt water splashed over him again, realising that as he had been sitting and staring at the other boy, the tide was coming in. Lovino jumped to his level and he pulled the younger boy back, looking around for his exit and finding himself unable to spot it. The waves made their way up the small cove like a snake through the grass, causing fear to strike the heart of the elder Italian. He bolted, abandoning the other and leaving him calling for help.

Feliciano felt his face stiffen up with fright as he was left alone. He vaguely remembered this wide gap between the rocks as he had clambered round the point but he hadn't given it a thought. As he stared, the water began to splash over his feet and he realised the tide was now racing in even faster. And, worst of all, the cove he had just left was already covered in water. City born and bred, Feliciano had no idea of the speed with which tides could cut off certain parts of the coast. But obviously the way back to the beach was now completely cut off.

Feli shivered. The clouds were now gathering overhead and it was getting colder. He scrambled and slithered back over the rocks down on to what remained of the small slither of silver sand, taking care to watch every step even though he was in such a hurry. He gazed up at the steep rocks. They hing forbidding and dark above his head, completely unscalable. Feli felt a sob of sheer fright catch in his throat. He ran along the small stretch of sand, the wind whipping his hair into his face, blinding him for a second. At the far end, the cliffs weren't quite so high but were smooth and sheer. He was trapped.

Feliciano stared about him wildly and for the first time noticed that the bright green seaweed line, showing where the tide reached, was about four feet above his head. In a few minutes, maybe more, the whole of the cove would be under water and he would be... Feli pushed the thought away disbelievingly. It wasn't possible. Elizabeta and Roderich knew where he was and so did the others. But Austria would only think he had gone for a walk and was sheltering somewhere out of the rain when he didn't get back for supper, and Elizabeta didn't know he had come round to the second cove down the coast.

The tide was now smoothly sliding up the shingle of rock Feli stood on, slowly forcing him back against the far cliffs. The water had already reached the rocks he had been sitting on only a short time ago. Feliciano threw a despairing look round at the cliffs, but it was useless. There wasn't even a hint of a ledge to climb on to. He wondered whether he could keep afloat until the tide went out again, but knew that with his rookie skill at swimming he wouldn't keep afloat for five minutes. It was no use trying to swim round the point either. He could see only too plainly how the waves were smashing against the rocks.

Relentlessly the water pushed him back against the rocks and lapped over his feet and ankles.

"Oi! Hey you!"

Feliciano spun round in amazement, not believing his own ears. He could have sworn he had heard that boy calling. A seagull swooped down nearby, gliding on the wind, crying like a cat. His heart sank even lower. Only a gull. Then he stiffened as the cry came again.

"Oi! Idiota, are you down there?!"

"Here!" He yelled and splashed out up to his waist to gaze up at the cliffs, his eyes shining with relief. "I'm down here, where are you?!" As he watched, balancing with all of his skill against the tug and pull of the current, he saw the boys brown head appear over the top of the rocks. The boy waved him back to the cliffs and Feli obediently splashed back to the only shallow part left. Even this was now up to his knees and rising all the time. Above him came a rattling and scrambling and a shower of small stones missed his head by inches.

"Can you hear me, Feliciano?"

Wait, was the _Antonio's _voice?! What the-

"Antonio?! Yes! What shall I do? I can't climb up! It's too steep!"

"I didn't realise that, till now. The other side is fairly easy to get up."

"It's getting deeper, Antonio." He was surprised how calm his voice sounded.

"Look, Feli, I'm coming down. Stand clear."

"But Antonio, don't be silly. It won't do any good for both of us to be down here..." But his words went unheeded. Above him there was a rush and slither and then Antonio was leaping out over the jutting rock to land with a terrific splash into the sea. He clawing his way upright, completely soaked, his hands cut on the sharp shingle. He flicked his wet hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"Well, Feli, we do manage to get into some peculiar spots, hm?"

Feliciano smiled back tremulously, terribly glad he was there and wishing he wasn't all at the same time. "What on earth do we do now, Antonio?!"

Antonio splashed over to him. "Above that overhang, there's a small ledge. That was what I was standing on just now. If I can get you up to that you should be able to climb up to the top. It's hard going, but not impossible. A young boy named Lovino will be waiting for you-"

"But what about you?" Shouted Feliciano above the wind that was now whistling louder and louder. The sky was getting darker and the tide was now almost up to Feli's shorts.

"Don't waste time!" Shouted back Antonio, "i'll climb back up after you. Now, come on. Climb up on my shoulders and stand up. You can balance against the cliff. Tell me if you can see the ledge or Lovino. If you can't, well that's one bright idea over."

Antonio swung Feliciano up with all the fluent movement of a dancer and for a fleeting second Feli thought how much he would like to dance with Antonio. Then he was balancing on his shoulders, his hands braced against the cliff, his legs shivering with the cold now they were out of the water. He gazed up and craned his neck backwards to see over the bulging rock. He reached up and with his fingertips felt where the cliff flattened out into a small ledge.

"It's just out of reach. A few more inches would help."

Feli felt Antonio steady himself and then his hands closed on his feet. "When I say 'right' I'll push you up as hard as I can and you'll have to do your best. I shan't be able to hold you for long. Keep your legs stiff as you go up or else we'll both collapse. Lovino! Can you hear me?"

The Italian popped his head over the ledge, "Si, I can hear you, Tonio!"

"When I push Feliciano up you'll have to do your best to grab his arms should he not be able to reach! I'm counting on you, Lovi! Do this for me, por favor!"

Lovino met the Spaniard's eyes and felt a heart wrenching moment of fear as he realized Antonio was counting on him for not only the brat he was helping's life, but his own. He gave a nod, face hardening as he prepared to catch the Italian on his friend's shoulders. "Brace your arms out and be prepared for me to catch you, idiota. Don't close your eyes!"

Feliciano shut his eyes for a moment and ignored Lovino and then as Antonio's 'Right' came crisply up to him above the wind, he stiffened his legs and felt himself shooting up the last few inches. He flung himself forward and using ever ounce of strength he possessed, pulled himself forward on to the narrow ledge. Lovino grabbed his arms at this point and hauled the young lad up on to his feet with a grunt of strength before going onto his stomach and watching Antonio over the edge. Feli stood panting for a second, then peeked over the edge to look at Antonio along with the other Italian. The Spaniard was already moving back into deeper water, pulled by relentless currents.

"Don't go out too far," They both shouted in unison, inching forward and offering their arms before sharing a glare at each other. Lovino was rather possessive of Antonio and so was Feliciano, though they knew they had to watch Antonio so they both looked back in silence. Antonio waded back to the edge of the cliff and stood for a long moment looking out at the waves that were racing, white topped for the shore.

A huge wave, larger than the others hurled itself at the cliff and Lovino saw Antonio jump with it as it reached him and fling out his hands to try and find a grip on the glassy rock. But he was still too low and the two Italians suddenly realised what he was trying to do. He was letting the waves help him up the cliffs, like a giant, watery catapult. Toni grinned up at them and waved.

"Almost, amigos. Next time lucky. It's as good as surfing."

But the next wave came too fast and broke over him before he could jump. For one horrible moment the boys lost sight of him and then he surfaced, spitting out mouthfuls of sea water.

"Third time lucky," He called chokily.

The third wave rolled in and with a huge crest of white foam curling over like a lion's mane. Lovino and Feliciano watched in terrified fascination as Antonio hurtled upwards, thrown by the force of the water, his hands outstretched. Then he was clinging like a limpet to the rock face. He had done it. Like a monkey he shinned up the few remaining feet and collapsed in a wet heap on the ledge beside the Italians.

"What on earth possessed you to go into Tide Rush Bay?!" Were his first words when he got his breath back.

"Tide Rush Bay? I don't understand. I've never heard of it before," Feliciano said in bewilderment.

"Maybe you should listen to your guardian's warnings instead of wandering off all alone," Lovino replied grimly. "That woman did tell you it was extremely dangerous. The tide races in like a giant cauldron and cuts you off in ten seconds flat if you're not careful. Of course the storm made it worse-"

"Gosh, that must have been what Miss Elizabeta was trying to tell me," Feli cut in. "I couldn't hear her and just thought she was worrying about some little thing..."

"Even that little cove right next to the beach gets covered by the tide fairly quickly, but nothing like Tide Rush Bay." Antonio got up carefully and pulled Feli and Lovi to their feet. "We'd better start moving. It's late enough already and you look blue with cold the both of you."

Lovino shared a look with Feliciano and gave a small smile, "People like us don't feel the cold." He said smugly, leading the way and climbing slowly up the steep cliff, made jagged but passable by a recent rock fall.

"It was your fault why I came round the point," said Feli suddenly, looking at Lovino directly. Lovino spun round, swaying dangerously on the slippery ground and stared at him.

"Oh really?" He tutted coldly and glanced away, "You shouldn't get involved with people who you don't know, idiota...rule number one of this place. Are you some kind of moron?!"

"That's a horrid thing to say, Lovino. You may not like Feli, I can see that, but you don't need to insult him every five seconds, it's plain ridiculous." Antonio scolded, shaking his head.

Lovino shrugged and continued up the cliff. "No, all right, maybe not a moron...i'm sure you learned you lesson, si?"

Feli gave a nod and a sigh, running a hand through his hair finding it obvious Lovino thought the very worst of people he didn't know. "Anyways, where _are _we?"

"A good two miles away from home..." Antonio sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists quietly as he felt the sting of the saltwater in them from the cuts he received previously. "How about we camp out here for tonight? It'll be better than walking in the dark when we can't see-"

Lovino sat down on the spot in front of Antonio, nearly tripping him up and chuckling to himself. "Si, let's camp right _here_."

Feli chuckled as Antonio flailed, catching his wrist and seeing his hands scratched and cut. "You're hurt, Antonio..." he said softly, giving a sad expression and looking as though he was about to cry.

"Oh, don't worry about me, amigo! Just enjoy the nice summer air and the sea breeze and hey-are you crying?!" The Spaniard raised an eyebrow as his wrist was held and tears formed at the other male's eyes. Watching each tear roll down his cheeks and landing on his palm, he felt a pleasant warmth spread through them and watched in amazement as the cuts healed and his skin became a healthy pink once more. "Q-Que-that's-" He stammered, looking at Lovino and Feliciano in shock. Lovino had exactly the same ability, and the Spaniard quickly put two and two together.

**Did he have something to speak to Romulus Vargas about now?!**

* * *

**Right, so I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! My parents have been away for a week so i've had plenty of time to write this! -bows- I'm so sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hello to the people who have fav'd, follow'd and reviewed! ;-; Where did you beautiful people come from?!**

Until next time, dearies~

**~DSOTL~**


End file.
